Sparks
by PandaDerpz
Summary: My take on a spin off series of my story Dragon Slayer of Ice. Noell's been accepted to Fairy Tail Academy and has unknowingly caught the attention of the school bad boy Laxus. How can the two possibly be together when they come form two different worlds? Or, do they?


_So I originally was going to post this story after I finished the Dragon Slayer of Ice but I changed my mind. This story is set in a modern world and with have Noell and all my other OC'S in it, the biggest difference will be that Gray is no longer the apple of Noell's eye - but instead a certain blond haired asshole has stolen her heart. _

_This story will be different so buckle up, because you're in for one hell of a ride._

* * *

><p>I've never been the type of person who gets nervous easily. My mom used to say I had nerves of steel. In this situation I just can't help the nervousness the bubbles within me - there's just something about transferring to a new school that makes my stomach do flips. Maybe it's because said school happens to be Fairy Tail Academy; The most prestigious in all of Magnolia. I still can't believe my application was actually accepted. Aneria must have pulled some really big strings to get me in.<p>

_Aneria..._

I shake my head and quickly dismiss the thoughts and memories that flow through my brain. As I take in the impressive building before me my heart starts to violently pound against my chest. I watch people come in and out of the building but I remain rooted in spot. What if no one likes me? I've never been good at making friends. I'm way too awkward to strike up a conversation. Subconsciously I start to fiddle with the skirt of my uniform, why did they make these stupid things so short?!

The outfit I had picked out was a white button up with a navy blue vest over it and a light gray skirt that barely covered my ass, navy knee high socks, black flats, and an annoying red tie. The uniform it self wasn't terrible, but it's definitely not my preferred cup of tea.

_"Maybe I should just go home..I'm sure no one would notice my absence with me being new and all.."_

As I turn around and prepare to make my escape I bump into something or rather someone. I let out an "Oomph!" as I fall backwards onto my now very sore butt. I snap my eyes up in a glare at at said person and immediately regretted my actions. Towering over top of me was a boy or man? It was hard to tell, he's so freaking huge! He has blond hair that is spiked towards the back and hard gray eyes. He wears a long sleeved white button down with the top three buttons undone, gray pants, and black shoes. What stood out about this man was the lightning bolt shaped scar on his right eye.

Was this guy a teacher here? Did everyone here look like this guy? So many thoughts raced through my mind that I barely registered the hand shoved in my face. A blush creeps over my cheeks as I reach for his hand, as soon as they touch _**sparks**_ shoot up my arms. I shiver at the feeling. With ease the man yanks me to my feet. "Whoa!" I yell and quickly balance myself. "Um..thanks?" I say more as a question. He says nothing. The man gives a grunt and walks away leaving me red in the face.

"What a strange guy...cute, but totally weird."

"Don't pay any mind to him. He's the loner type of guy. You must be new here? It's nice to meet you."

I spin around and come face to face with a curvy blond haired girl. She wears a white collared shirt with a cream vest over it. "My name is Lucy."

"I'm Noell Winters." I smile feeling good vibes coming form the girl.

"If it makes you feel any better I'm fairly new here too. I transferred a week ago."

"Oh yea? I guess that makes me feel a little better." I say and Lucy smiles. "Come on," She says linking arms with me, "I have some friends I want you to meet. I have a feeling you'll get along with them." I tried to object but Lucy was very persistent. As Lucy pulled me around the school people would stop what they were doing and look at me and others would break out in whispers. I hated being the center attention - it made me feel really awkward.

Lucy pulled me towards two double doors that read "Cafeteria". "Come on everyone's waiting!" She giggled dragging me into the crowded room. Rows and rows of tables lined the square room and off to the side were rounded tables, Lucy lead me towards those where a crowd of people sat.

"Everyone meet Noell! She's the new girl. That's Natsu," She pointed to a pink haired boy stuffing his face with waffles. I then followed her point to a navy haired boy, "Gray," she said. I blushed - he was incredibly good looking. "And that's Erza!" She finished on a intimidating red haired girl. "And this," She gestured towards me, "Is Noell!"

"Hey." Gray smiled, God he was attractive! Natsu merely tried to say what I'm assuming was hi but I couldn't understand him with his mouth full. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to getting to know you better." Erza said with a nod, she was really, really, intimidating.

"Thanks." I say and sit down next to Lucy. I was afraid to speak at first but before I knew it we were having conversations like we had been friends for years. "Hey Noell! Let me see your phone." I quirk a brow but dig through my pocket and pull out my iphone and hand it to the blond.

"I'm going to give you my number! You better call me." She winked. I was about to take my phone back when Gray snatched it, followed by Erza, and then Natsu. I was never really comfortable with giving my number out but I liked these guys - even if we had only just met.

I was starting to feel good about this school.

* * *

><p>"Oh great..Laxus is here.." Natsu mumbled bitterly. I cocked my head at the pink haired boy, "Laxus?" I ask innocently. Natsu grumbles something and nods his head towards the cafeteria entrance. With a raised brow I shift my attention towards Natsu's glare. I gasp. It's the guy from earlier! Only now he has people with him; A tall, lean boy with green hair, a guy with blue and black hair and a weird tattoo on his face, and a girl with long light brown hair. My eyes follow them as they take a table at the back of the cafeteria. "He's the guy I bumped into!"<p>

"And you're alive?" Gray asked with amusement.

"What do you mean?"

"Laxus isn't exactly well known for his good deeds." Erza said with her glared fixated on the blond, "He's the leader of the Thunder Legion."

My brows knit together and my face scrunches in confusion, "Thunder Legion? What's that?"

"The Thunder Legion is a gang that likes to go around stirring up trouble." Gray said, folding his hands under his chin, "There's always rumors going around about them and none are ever good."

I once again turned my attention to Laxus' table to see his gaze fixated on me. His face was devoid of any emotion, it was impossible to read what he was thinking. My face reddened as he continued staring me down. "Who are the people with him?" I asked not looking away. "They really don't look like your average gang."

"The guy with the green hair is Freed." Gray said, "And the guy with the tattoo on his face is Bickslow."

"And the girl is Evergreen. She thinks she all that and more." Lucy scoffed slightly. Was she jealous? Evergreen is stunning.

Erza sighed, "Don't let their looks deceive you. The Thunder Legion is dangerous and it's best you not get mixed up with them."

Realizing I had been having a staring contest with Laxus I quickly looked away - a blush creeping up my neck. I could almost feel the smirk on his face. So Laxus was some big time gang leader huh? Big whoop. He doesn't even compare to _them. _They're the ones who should truly be feared. Laxus' gang looks like newborn kittens compared to them. The bell rings and everyone scurries to get their stuff. "Come on! I'll show you to first period." Lucy says linking arms with me.

"Lead the way M'Lady!"

"You're silly Noell!"

As Lucy and I were leaving the cafeteria my eyes once again locked with the Thunder Legion. Laxus' face was stoic but the others were wearing shit eating grins. It was like they knew something I didn't - weird. I gave them a raised brow before leaving the cafeteria but not before catching the smirk that rolled over Laxus' lips.

Just what the hell was that about?

* * *

><p><em>So this chapter is pretty short but I wanted to ease you guys into it. I also would like to know what you guys would like to see in this story? I'm rather excited about this. I love these two so much as a couple! They're complete opposites. I should also let you guys know that the next chapter of the Dragon Slayer of Ice will be up sometime this week. I don't know why but I've been having trouble writing it - I think it's because there's so many characters and the fact I hate Ichiya with a passion.<em>

_And it may have to do with that fact that Pokemon Ruby Omega's been controlling my life. I would personally like to say fuck you to Groudon because catching him was the biggest pain in my ass(Rest, Rest, Rest, Rest,! I fucking hate that move!)_


End file.
